Shanti story
kaa was a sleep in his tree on till he heard a sound .' he look to see who it was .' it was shanti as you know she been trying to fine mowgli.' but it was no use he was gone '; as you dont know kaa has eating mowgli '.and now it was his chanes to eat her to '; shanti was tired so she fell a sleep . ' kaa slither down from his tree '. as you dont know ;' kaa had the power to put thing in men dreams ' shanti you and i are friends and when you awaking you will forget about mowgli.' as soon as he said that .' shanti awaking .' oh hello kaa it nice to you how are you ', oh am fine would you like to come with me ?'; sure kaa i dont mind .' his plan work now all he has to do is to put her to sleep .' oh my it late it time for bed '; all kaa i just got here can we play a game plesa.' very will look into my eye .' as shanti stare at his sprial eyes .'she was in blissed she stared to smile .' kaa use his seductive power on her in her helpless state, she could not prepare her self to resist it. The eyes she was using to glare at the snake with like a pouting child suddenly turned against her and fell to the serpent's powers, her mind already submitting. Still pressed into the snake's tail, her mouth opened and she began to drool. kaa began to move his head back and forth gently. The rocking motion starting to make shante feel dizzy, extremely dizzy, the circles distorted slightly, and her eyelids half closed as her vision gave way to dizziness, her consciousness spiraling down an irreversible slope. Although in peril, shanti could not resist thinking about the sheer comfort she was in. kaa gripped her body very tightly, but it was soft and warm from sunbathing all day, her face sinking into the billow-like tail, her mind being lulled into a supernatural slumber, she felt incredibly comfortable, her arm move, swishing back and forth in the delightful sensation she was feeling. The snake's tail rose up and circled Ichigo's, almost like some kind of mating dance. he then gently lowered around her body and wrapped around her legs, tying it down. kaa flicked his tongue around as it held Its mouth open, drool dripping all over the ground from Its salivating mouth, he thought "heehee, this deliceousss ssnack will sssoon be mine!" shanti's sight began to spin around, it felt as though she were spinning and falling, meaning her sense of balance was now being distorted. Her eyelids dropped shut a few times, she managed to continue lifting them up again each time they fell, but each time she lifted them up, she could not lift them as high as the time before. And they slowly drooped… drooped… slowly closing. She hadn't the strength to open them, but in a last attempt to resist her mind allowed her the strength to speak, just a few words. Unfortunately for her there was no one around. "Uhhh… c- c- cant r- resist… a- any l- longer… ooohhh" With these last few words she stared intensely into the spirals for a few moments, devoting her full concentration to them. She simply lay there in her miniature heaven and stared into those lovely spirals, watching them spin, blue, yellow, white, purple, green, blue… she hadn't realized she was already in a trance, her drool-covered mouth smiled an unnatural smile and her eyes were stuck open for a few moments to let the hypnosis sink in, at this point kaa could stop using his power… shanti was already under Its spell. She shut her eyes and allowed kaa to tighten Its grip on her, squeezing her. kaa opened his mouth, salivating more than ever now. he slid it over shanti's sleeping face, as she obediently slept. he unraveled his coils from her limp body and slid her further his mouth, rippling the skin in Its throat to pull her in. it took he coils off shanti and slid her in up to her feet, which it closed Its mouth open and with a few strained gulps, the lump in Its throat containing shanti slid down, further, further, further down his tail. At this point, shanti was completely doomed. She smiled, still sleeping at her master's command, unaware that he had eaten her. She lay there comfortably, being slowly digested in her squishy, slimy, comfortable coffin. This was her fate.